Zraniony Wilk
by Estriella
Summary: Dla wilkołaka kotwica była ważniejsza niż wszystko inne - rozsądek, rodzina, uziemienie. Kotwica była czymś znacznie więcej niż więzią, była osobą, którą wilk kochał najbardziej pod księżycem. Peter Hale stracił swoją kotwicę. Stiles stracił swoją ukochaną osobę. Zraniony wilk i zraniony chłopiec, czy uleczą siebie nawzajem?


Stiles zawsze był inny niż jego rówieśnicy. Ale jego odmienność opierająca się na doskwierającej chorobie ADHD, w jego siódme urodziny przeistoczyła się w coś zupełnie innego. Nagle Stiles stał się inny z zupełnie różnego powodu. Nagle to nie nadpobudliwość i niemożność skupienia były przyczyną jego osamotnienia.

Tego dnia wszystko poszło nie tak jak powinno. Mama i tata pokłócili się, gdy tata dostał wezwanie do pracy w swój dzień wolny. Był wówczas bardzo zaabsorbowany pracą i ścigał wizję odznaki szeryfa równie zaciekle, jak mama broniła ich wspólnych rodzinnych obiadów. Stiles uciekł do ogrodu by nie słuchać ich krzyków. Mimo tego, słyszał je wyraźnie. Słowa, które nigdy nie powinny paść z ust kochających się ludzi, bolały go bardziej niż ból brzucha po zjedzeniu zbyt dużej ilości wiśniowego kisielu z bita śmietaną. Zatkał więc uszy swoimi małymi dłońmi, ale choć dźwięki były przyciszone, obraz pozostawał żywy. Widział jak tata opuszcza dom, trzaskając drzwiami - nie słyszał trzasku, ale o sile, jaką włożył w to jego tata, dowodziła poruszająca się szaleńczo firanka i drżenie szyby w małym okienku w drzwiach frontowych. Nie mógł dłużej powstrzymać płaczu. Nie zważając na wcześniejsze przestrogi rodziców, by nie opuszczał posesji sam bez ich wiedzy, wyślizgnął się niedomkniętą przez tatę furtką i pognał przed siebie. Biegł tak szybko, jak pozwalała mu na to wrodzona niezdarność. W końcu potknął się o wystający korzeń sędziwego dębu. Nie wiedział, kiedy dotarł do tego miejsca, ale o to rozciągało się przed nim zardzewiałe ogrodzenie sięgające nieba. Był tu wcześniej z tatą, kiedy rozpoczął się sezon polowań na jelenie. To był ich pierwszy i ostatni wypad do Rezerwatu, odkąd później pojawiły się dziwne doniesienia o szwendającym się w okolicy stadzie górskich lwów - było kilka ofiar, dwie śmiertelne i pięciu rannych, ale nawet ci, którzy przetrwali nie byli w stanie powiedzieć, co ich zaatakowało. Lekarze wyjaśniali jego tacie cierpliwie, że to przez szok pourazowy. Stiles nie miał pojęcia czym jest szok pourazowy, ale sądząc po minie taty i szeryfa, musiało być to coś bardzo frustrującego. Stiles odetchnął głęboko, wracając myślami do teraźniejszości. Wiedział, że nie powinien tu być. Jakieś dzikie zwierze mogło uznać go za smaczny kąsek - wszakże jego mama wiecznie powtarzała, jaki jest słodki. Co jeśli lwy nagle zdecydują, że lubią słodycze? Mimo to, powstał i ruszył dalej, nie dbając o zranione kolano. Był dużym chłopcem, mógł znieść kilka zadrapań, nawet jeśli krwawiły, a on nienawidził krwi. Jego mama zawsze mówiła, że jest dzielnym mężczyzną. Nie dzieckiem, _mężczyzną_. Ta myśl napełniła go dumą i samozadowoleniem, odpędzając łzy i przykre wspomnienie o kłótni rodziców, której był świadkiem parę minut temu. A może godzin? Nagle było jakoś chłodniej i ciemniej. Jak długo wędrował w otoczeniu drzew? Już dawno stracił z oczu ogrodzenie, a co za tym idzie dziurę w nim, którą się przekradł. Rozejrzał się w około. Drzewo za nim wyglądało identycznie jak to przed nim i obok niego. Usiadł na ogromnym pniu ściętego drzewa na środku malutkiej polany i z przestrachem uświadomił sobie, że nie pamięta drogi powrotnej. Wtem usłyszał trzask łamanej gałęzi. Podskoczył i odwrócił się w kierunku, z którego teraz słyszał wyraźne szuranie. Zza drzew wyłoniła się anielsko piękna twarz dziewczyny o hebanowych włosach i alabastrowej cerze. Zaraz po jego mamie była najpiękniejszą dziewczyną, jaką widział w życiu. Jej żarzące się złote oczy ukazywały stanowczo zbyt dużo białka. Była przestraszona? Patrzyła wprost na niego, ale Stiles miał nieodparte wrażenie, że patrzy _przez_ niego - jakby go tam nie było. Wstał i zrobił kilka niepewnych kroków w jej kierunku. Chciał zapytać, czy wie jak wrócić do domu. Ale ona minęła go bez wahania. Nie, nie minęła, _przeszła przez niego_. Jakby był tylko powietrzem. Albo duchem. Zdezorientowany i oszołomiony podążył wzrokiem za piękną dziewczyną, poruszającą się z tak niesamowitą lekkością, że zdawała się sunąć nad ziemią niemal jej nie dotykając. A wtedy Stiles dostrzegł to, co ją wystraszyło. Na pniu, na którym przed chwilą siedział, leżał mężczyzna. Nie był to mały mężczyzna jak Stiles, tylko duży, dorosły mężczyzna jak jego tata. Nie, pewnie jeszcze starszy. Jak szeryf, zdecydował w końcu w duchu, licząc zmarszczki w kącikach oczu i ust nieznajomego. Był trupio blady, a z jego serca wystawała strzała. Miał brodę i równie ciemne włosy co kobieta, która upadła obok niego na kolana. Nie słyszał co mówi, choć widział jak porusza ustami. Jakoś wiedział, że wzywa swego ojca, prosząc by się obudził. Nie wiedział, skąd to wie. Świadomość przyszła nagle, razem ze świadomością faktu, iż wszystko w okół niego było nienaturalnie ciche. Ptaki nie ćwierkały, liście nie szumiały na wietrze, choć wiatr wiał, kołysząc wierzchołkami najwyższych drzew - Stiles był pewien, że gdyby udało mu się wspiąć na któreś z nich, byłby w stanie dotknąć chmur. Był ciekaw, czy smakują tak jak wyglądają - jak wata cukrowa. Jego rozproszenie nie trwało długo. Dziewczyna nagle zaczęła się zmieniać. Nie wyglądało to tak, jak w komiksach, które zwykł czytać przed snem. Nie zmienił się jej ubiór, jak w przypadku Supermana lub Batmana. Zamiast tego zmieniło się jej ciało. Zmiana była powolna i wyglądała na niesamowicie bolesną. Najpierw jej oczy z żarzącego się złota przeszły płynnie w płonącą czerwień. Czy była wampirem? Stiles wiedział jak wyglądają wampiry bo syn jego sąsiadki opowiedział mu kiedyś, że spotkał jednego z nich - do dziś nie rozumiał czemu tata tak bardzo zdenerwował się na Tylera i zabronił im się razem bawić. Mama tłumaczyła mu, że to dlatego, że Tyler opowiadał kłamstwa, a dzieci nie powinny kłamać, ale Stiles nie wiedział czemu wszyscy zakładali, że Tyler kłamał, skoro nie mieli dowodów, więc w końcu mając dość rozwodzenia się nad tym, pomyślał, że może była to jedna z tych rzeczy, którą mogli zrozumieć tylko dorośli i po prostu o niej zapomniał. Ale ta piękna dziewczyna o czerwonych oczach z pewnością nie była wampirem, mógł to stwierdzić teraz, gdy przemiana ruszyła dalej. Jej skórę zaczęło pokrywać czarne futro, a pod nim coś wydawało się wyłamywać i przemieszczać i Stiles z przerażeniem zorientował się, że muszą to być kości. Myślał, że trwało to wiecznie, ale w końcu przemiana się dokonała. Nad ciałem zmarłego mężczyzny stał teraz czarny wilk. Zwierzę podniosło pysk w kierunku nieba, na którym teraz zawisł wysoko księżyc w pełni, i zawyło. To wycie słyszał. Nie, nie słyszał. _Czuł_. Wewnątrz siebie, jakimś innym, szóstym zmysłem. Ten dziki ryk, w swej niemej trwodze, był ogłuszający.

I Stiles zacisnął oczy, a gdy znów je otworzył, po wilku i zwłokach nie było śladu. Siedział na pniu, a dźwięki lasu otaczały go ze wszystkich stron. Pohukiwania sowy, śpiew słowika, skrobania wiewiórek, krzyki. Krzyki? Poderwał się i nadstawił uszu. Miał rację, słyszał krzyki. Nawoływania. Jego imię. Tata?

-Tato?! - krzyknął z nadzieją. Nie chciał spędzić reszty nocy w środku lasu. Wciąż gdzieś tam mogły czaić się lwy górskie. Albo wilki z czerwonymi oczami. I był już głodny. Zastanawiał się, ile posiłków go ominęło.

-Stiles!

Stiles rzucił się w otwarte ramiona taty i pozwolił się przytulić z większą siłą, niżeli było to konieczne. Wziął wdech znajomego zapachu wody po goleniu jego taty, którą on i mama dali mu w prezencie gwiazdkowym i poczuł się wreszcie bezpiecznie. Cokolwiek żyło w Rezerwacie, nie miało szans przeciwko jego tacie - najlepszemu superbohaterowi, jakiego znał.

Stiles nie obejrzał się za siebie ani razu, chcąc jak najszybciej uciec z labiryntu zieleni i zapomnieć o dziwnym śnie. Ale gdyby to zrobił, gdyby się odwrócił, może dojrzałby wyblakłe ślady krwi na pniu, zbyt stare i wżarte w drewno, by mogły należeć do niego. Może uświadomiłby sobie, mimo młodego wieku, że sen nie był tylko snem.

Zamiast tego był bardziej niż szczęśliwy, że wracał do domu. Tata na przemian krzyczał na niego i tulił go do piersi. Drżał i Stiles nie był pewien, czy to z zimna. Radiowóz prowadził jeden z oficerów, bo jego tata nie chciał wypuścić go z objęć nawet na moment. Gdy dotarli do ciepłego domu, mama na jego widok rozpłakała się. Stiles nigdy nie widział jak płacze. _Nigdy_. Aż do tego dnia. Czuł się źle, że dołożył rodzicom zmartwień, ale równocześnie był wdzięczny, że troska o niego zażegnała kłótnie.

Siódme urodziny Stilesa były zarazem najgorsze jak i najlepsze, jakie miał. Zmieniły tak wiele w nim i w jego rodzicach. I choć czasami Stiles miewał wciąż koszmary o tamtej nocy i czarnym wilku o czerwonych oczach - choć dziwnie większym i groźniejszym, niż pamiętał - był zadowolony, że choć jedna z jego bezmyślnych decyzji przyniosła coś dobrego. Jego rodzice nigdy więcej się nie pokłócili.

Aż do następnego roku, gdy jego mama upadła. I Stiles wiedział - czuł to, szóstym zmysłem, jak wtedy, w lesie - że nigdy więcej się nie podniesie. Tym razem nie był to sen, z którego mógł się wybudzić. Tym razem to wszystko było rzeczywistością. Tym razem działo się to w czasie teraźniejszym, tuż przed nim, na jego oczach, a on nie mógł zrobić absolutnie _NIC_ by to powstrzymać. Więc zamiast z tym walczyć i skazywać swoją mamę na większe cierpienie, chwycił ją mocno za rękę i trzymał tak długo, że stracił w niej czucie. Puścił ją dopiero, gdy któraś z pielęgniarek siłą wyprowadziła go na szpitalny korytarz. Widział kontem oka, że lekarz i kilka innych pielęgniarek zaczyna kłębić się przy łóżku jego mamy, przekrzykując się nawzajem i próbując ją reanimować. Pielęgniarka, która została z nim na korytarzu powtarzała coś, co brzmiało jak zapewnienie, że wszystko będzie w porządku i że doktor sprawi, że jego mamusia się obudzi. Stiles spojrzał na nią pustym wzrokiem i pokręcił zrezygnowany głową. Nie miał siły tłumaczyć jej, że się myli. Wiedział, _czuł_, że jego matka odeszła na dobre. I choć pragnął skulić się w kłębek i płakać, był na to zbyt zmęczony. Spędził wiele dni w szpitalu, przy łóżku mamy, nie chcąc stracić ani jednej z jej ostatnich chwil. Nawet jeśli oglądanie jej takiej bolało bardziej niż cokolwiek. Usiadł na jednym z plastikowych niewygodnych krzeseł i przetarł zaczerwienione, ale suche oczy. Tak zastał go jego tata, zdyszany po długim biegu - zapewne spieszył się, by dotrzeć na czas. Nie zdążył. Stiles nie chciał dopuścić do siebie małego ukłucia zdrady. Odpędził go, nim zdążył zadomowić się w jego sercu. W jedną noc Stiles dojrzał tak, jak dojrzewają dzieci w przeciągu wielu lat. Wiedział, że musi być teraz odpowiedzialny również za swego ojca, zbyt rozbitego i pogrążonego w żalu, by dojrzeć to, co mu zostało po ukochanej żonie - jedynego syna. Ale to było w porządku. Stiles był dzielnym, dużym mężczyzną. Zniesie to, z wysoko uniesioną głową, nawet jeśli w sercu każdej nocy będzie wył do księżyca jak zranionych wilk.

To był zimny, grudniowy wieczór. Wigilia, tydzień po śmierci Claudii Stilinski. Stiles siedział przed telewizorem w salonie, oglądając Scooby-Doo. Nie był zainteresowany perypetiami Kudłatego i Velmy, którzy właśnie wpadli na trop El Chupacabry, jego głowę zaprzątały zbyt chaotyczne myśli. W sercu czuł niepokojący uścisk, jak złowróżebne ostrzeżenie, przed nadejściem burzy. Nie, _tornada_. Jego ojciec spał w pokoju gościnnym. Odkąd mama Stilesa umarła, szeryf nie wchodził do ich wspólnej sypialni. Stiles nie pytał, rozumiejąc, że tamte łóżko jest zbyt duże na jedną osobę i przypomina o tej, która zwykła spać po jego lewej stronie.

John Stilinski źle zniósł śmierć swojej żony. Popadł w depresje, pracował więcej niż zwykle, chcąc zająć czymś swój umysł. Niemal nie bywał w domu, a gdy wracał, upijał się do nieprzytomności. Nie mógł zasnąć bez środka znieczulającego. I choć Stiles to rozumiał, oglądanie ojca w takim stanie sprawiało mu niemal fizyczny ból.

Tego wieczora jednak to nie swoim ojcem się martwił. To było coś innego, nawet nie wiedział dokładnie co. Jakaś ciemność, jakiś chłód, skradały się do niego niezauważalne. Ale _wyczuwalne_ wyraźnie. I wtedy to usłyszał - wycie wilka. Dźwięk rozpaczy, śmierci, szaleństwa, straty i tęsknoty. Słyszał... słyszał i czuł to już wcześniej. W śnie, przeszło rok temu, gdy zgubił się w Rezerwacie w swoje siódme urodziny. Ale wtedy wycie nie dotknęło go tak głęboko, niemal wcale go nie ruszyło. Tym razem było inaczej, tym razem chciał płakać i krzyczeć w niezrozumiałej dla siebie solidarności, jakby chciał okazać wilkowi, że dzieli z nim jego ból. Zamiast tego jednak wyłączył telewizor, wciągnął znoszone tenisówki i wyszedł z domu. Nie ubrał kurtki, a chłodny wiatr przyprawiał go o dreszcze, ale to było nic, w porównaniu do chłodu, jaki czuł w sercu i duszy. I żadna kurtka nie mogła temu zaradzić.

Jakaś część jego umysłu - ta dojrzalsza ponad wiek i racjonalna - nakazywała mu wrócić do domu, do bezpiecznej przystani. Bo tam, gdzie szedł nie było bezpiecznie. Ale zignorował to wszystko - swój rozsądek, intuicje i instynkt samozachowawczy - i szedł dalej przed siebie, aż dotarł do pamiętnego ogrodzenia. Płot zakończony drutem kolczastym nie wydawał mu się dłużej sięgać nieba - sporo urósł od czasu, kiedy był to po raz ostatni. Coś... _Ktoś_ czekał na niego po drugiej stronie, w labiryncie drzew i krzewów, wysokiej trawy i mroku nocy. Nie bał się. Wiedział, że powinien, ale po prostu się nie bał.

Zobaczył go, zanim go usłyszał. Ciche dźwięki nocy zagłuszały lekkie kroki zwierzęcia. Duży wilk o ciemno-szarej sierści, wyłonił się zza drzew, z odsłoniętymi kłami - znacznie dłuższymi i ostrzejszymi, niż u przeciętnych przedstawicieli tego gatunku. I gdyby Stiles nie wiedział - _nie czuł_ \- że gdzieś tam kryje się człowiek, zapewne dałby się zwieść natłokowi szaleństwa i gorączki, które ujrzał w dużych złotych oczach, zbyt dzikich, by mogły należeć do istoty rozumnej. A jednak wiedział, czuł, że stoi przed nim mężczyzna, który dotknięty stratą, nie potrafi odnaleźć swojej kotwicy na rozszalałym morzu rozpaczy. Jego mała łódka człowieczeństwa dryfuje bezradnie na wzburzonych falach, a zdradziecki żywioł stopniowo niszczy jej kadłub. Zatonie, Stiles wiedział, że zatonie. Chyba, że uda mu się to powstrzymać.

Podszedł bliżej, powoli i ostrożnie, starając się nie wykonywać żadnych gwałtownych ruchów, które zachęciłyby drapieżnika do ataku, w obronie przed nadciągającym zagrożeniem. Wilk wciąż szerzył kły w złowieszczym uśmiechu zapowiadającym bolesną śmierć swej ofiary, ale nie rzucił się do krtani Stilesa, gdy ten stanął zaledwie metr przed nim. Stiles wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, nie odrywając oczu od złotych oczu wilka, po czym wreszcie ułożył ją na długim pysku. Nos zwierzęcia był mokry i zimny, ale reszta jego ciała miękka i ciepła. Niemal zapragnął wtulić się w ciemno-szarą sierść, nagle boleśnie świadom chłodu nocy.

Ale nim zdążył popełnić kolejny nierozważny czyn, przed oczami błysnął mu oślepiający flesz, a on był już gdzie indziej, w innym czasie. Byli na łące - on, w swoim niematerialnym ciele - i mężczyzna, którego Stiles nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał, oraz jego matka - młodsza, ciężarna i tak piękna, jaką ją pamiętał. Siedzieli wystarczająco blisko siebie, by stykały się ich ramiona, choć nie wystarczająco, by uznać to za niestosowne. Jego matka pogłaskała się po wypukłym, półokrągłym brzuchu z radosnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Na jej palcu błysnęła złota obrączka, a jej twarz promieniała jaśniej niż słońce. Była szczęśliwa. Stiles nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, kiedy - czy kiedykolwiek - widział ją w takim stanie. Owszem, zawsze chowała po kieszeniach ciepły uśmiech zarezerwowany tylko dla niego, pełen matczynej miłości, ale nigdy nie uśmiechała się w ten sposób. Euforia jego matki była jednak przeciwieństwem tego, co czuł towarzyszący jej mężczyzna. Krył się w nim jakiś mrok, który potęgował smutek i złość.

\- Jesteś mi przeznaczona, a jednak nie jesteś moja - powiedział z goryczą. - Nigdy naprawdę nie byłaś. To zawsze był on, czyż nie?

Jego matka nie przestała się uśmiechać, choć nie był to dłużej szeroki uśmiech kobiety, która otrzymała od życia to, co najlepsze. Powiedziała coś. W rzeczywistości mówiła coś przez dłuższą chwilę. Stiles nie słyszał jej, ale w pamięci rozbrzmiewał jej znajomy łagodny ton, którego używała zawsze, gdy zapewniała go, że pod jego łóżkiem nie czai się potwór, gdy bał się zasnąć. Jakoś wiedział, że teraz używała tego samego tonu w stosunku do tego dorosłego już człowieka, choć przerażonego i zagubionego jak małe dziecko.

Mężczyzna ostrożnie chwycił jej dłoń, jakby była z kruchego szkła i złożył delikatny pocałunek, jak muśnięcie motyla, na wewnętrznej stronie jej nadgarstka.

\- Kocham cię. Zawsze kochałam i zawszę będę cię kochał. Chcę żebyś była szczęśliwa. Dlatego odejdę, Claudia. Odejdę i pozwolę ci na spełnienie marzenia o założeniu normalnej rodziny, ale nie zapominaj, że jeśli cokolwiek ci się stanie, podzielę twój los. Dlatego, jeśli kochasz mnie choć w jednej trzeciej, jak ja kocham ciebie, żyj i ciesz się życiem. Dla siebie i dla mnie. Bo umrę bez ciebie, Claudio.

Claudia Stilinski zamrugała, by odgonić niechciane łzy, po czym w milczeniu skinęła głową.

To było ich pożegnanie.

Nagle Stiles na powrót był w rezerwacie, w towarzystwie wilka. Wiedział, że jest to ten sam człowiek, który wyznał uczucia jego matce. Wiedział, że w dniu śmierci jego matki stracił swoją kotwicę. Bo to nie grawitacja trzymała go na ziemi, to była jego matka. Ostatni bastion przed zagładą lub wiecznym szaleństwem. Bastion, który upadł.

\- Ja też czuję się zagubiony, odkąd odeszła - powiedział cicho. Pogłaskał wilka po głowie, zachwycony lśniącym w blasku pełni księżyca futrem. - Ja też za nią tęsknię. Ale wiesz...? Powiedziała mi, że ludzie umierają naprawdę tylko wtedy, gdy się o nich zapomni. A ja zawsze będę o niej pamiętał. Ty też, prawda?

Wilk przyglądał mu się długo, aż w końcu schował kły, zbliżył się i trącił go nosem w szyję. Stiles wzdrygnął się, nie wiedząc, czy to z niepokoju, zaskoczenia, czy też po prostu z zimna. Zwierze wąchało go jeszcze przez kilka minut, a gdy wreszcie się odsunęło i ich oczy się spotkały, Stiles nie dostrzegł już w tych złotych kulach żądzy krwi. Wciąż widział tam żal i smutek i teraz oczy wilka przypominały bardziej jego, były jak swe lustrzane odbicia.

Zwierzę odsunęło się na dobry metr i gdy Stiles usłyszał przeraźliwy trzask, zrozumiał co się dzieje. Był tego świadkiem już wcześniej, choć wciąż nie wiedział, czy działo się to naprawdę, czy tylko we śnie. Ale tutaj, teraz, był pewien tego co widzi. A widział pełną, powolną i zapewne bolesną przemianę zwierzęcia w człowieka. Stiles złapał się na ulotnej myśli, że w tym wszystkim musi kryć się jakaś demoniczna magia - wspaniała, choć zła i zakazana. Bo nic innego nie mogło być tak niezwykłe i straszne zarazem.

Mężczyzna, który stał teraz przed nim był starszy niż w jego wizji, a także chudszy i bledszy, a pod jego oczami - zielonymi, zauważył z zaskoczeniem - rozciągały się ciemne cienie. Wyglądał jakby był chory.

\- Pachniesz jak ona - przemówił mężczyzna. Jego głos był zachrypnięty, a słowa lekko niewyraźne, jakby od wielu dni nic nie mówił. - Jesteś jej synem...

Stiles przytaknął niepewnie. Oto miał do czynienia z obcym sobie człowiekiem, zupełnie nagim, w środku lasu. Obcowanie z wilkiem było dużo łatwiejsze.

\- Ona nie żyje - powiedział znowu, po chwili ciężkiej ciszy. Wpatrywał się w Stilesa szeroko otwartymi oczami, jakby ten fakt dopiero do niego w pełni dotarł. Jakby oczekiwał, że Stiles zaprzeczy. Ale Stiles nie mógł tego zrobić. Więc przytaknął ponownie. - Jak?

Stiles poczuł, że zasycha mu w gardle. Odchrząknął. Pierwszy raz rozmawiał z kimś o swojej matce, odkąd umarła.

\- Rak mózgu. Wykryli go za późno. Ryzyko było za duże, więc nie poddali jej operacji. Mówili, że mogą przedłużyć jej życie jeszcze o kilka miesięcy, jeśli podda się zabiegom chemioterapii, ale odmówiła. - Głos mu się trząsł i wiedział, że jeśli powie choć słowo więcej, wybuchnie płaczem. Więc zamilkł.

Mężczyzna położył ręce na jego drżących ramionach i po chwili wyraźnego wahania przyciągnął go do siebie. Stiles wtulił się ufnie w umięśnioną klatkę piersiową człowieka, który odczuł stratę jego matki w takim samym stopniu, a który teraz mimo swego bólu oferował mu komfort. Może powinien uważać, że to dziwne, ale czuł się w ramionach nieznajomego bezpiecznie. I jego obecność najwyraźniej również koiła zszargane nerwy człowieka-wilka.

\- Chodź, wyprowadzę cię z lasu - zaoferował.

Stiles odsunął się, ale w zamian chwycił dłoń mężczyzny i ścisnął jego zimne palce, gdy szli w kierunku miasta. Człowiek-wilk zdawał się znać las dużo lepiej od Stilesa. Prowadził go pewnie i w równym tempie, drogą dużo krótszą i mniej wyboistą od tej, którą pokonał Stiles, gdy minął ogrodzenie.

A gdy wyszli z labiryntu lasu - już nie tak strasznego i krętego, jakim Stiles go pamiętał z zeszłego roku - mężczyzna zatrzymał się i znacząco spojrzał na ich złączone dłonie. Stiles spuścił głowę, nagle lekko zawstydzony i odskoczył na bezpieczną odległość.

\- Jestem Stiles - powiedział, głównie po to, by powiedzieć cokolwiek i ukryć swoje zakłopotanie. - A ty? Znam cię... To znaczy... Mama cię znała, ale nie wiem, jak masz na imię.

\- Peter.

Tylko imię. Żadnego nazwiska, wieku, adresu zamieszkania, numeru telefonu, ani wyjaśnienia, jak poznał się z jego matką. Stiles był ciekaw i chciał wiedzieć tak wiele rzeczy, ale nie miał odwagi pytać. Jeszcze nie.

\- Muszę już iść - powiedział w końcu, nieco niechętnie. Ojciec zapewne i tak nie zauważył jego nieobecności, ale musiał wstać jutro wcześnie do szkoły. - Mam przeczucie, że spotkamy się znowu. Do tego czasu... Dbaj o siebie, dobrze? Wiem, że mama by tego chciała.

I odszedł. Właściwie rzucił się w szaleńczy bieg, byle jak najszybciej uciec od tajemniczego człowieka. Ten mężczyzna go rozumiał, czuł ten sam ból, potrafił więc również go ukoić. Byli tacy sami. I właśnie to go przerażało. Bo przy tym człowieku czuł się znów jak małe dziecko, które pragnie po prostu się wypłakać. A on nie mógł się tak czuć. _Nigdy_. Musiał być silny dla swojego ojca.

Więc biegł ile sił w nogach. Ale wiedział, _czuł_, że nie ważne jak szybko by biegł i dokąd się udał, nie zdoła uciec. Obaj byli ze sobą powiązani łańcuchem przeznaczenia, zbyt silnym, by rozerwać go mógł jakikolwiek człowiek. Lub jakikolwiek wilk.


End file.
